


【985cp/419联文活动】秘密（前篇）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【985cp/419联文活动】秘密（前篇）

-985机车组，419联文活动接力，21:00（前后篇，买一赠一嘿）-

＊ooc

＊嗑真人请适度，分清虚幻与现实。

＊文章纯属虚构，有大量私设，全是瞎编的，不要信！一个字都不要信！

后篇请走：【985cp/419联文活动】秘密（后篇） 

1.

王一博把尹正搬回家之后就后悔了。

醉汉是真的不好照顾，他跟着一桌人灌尹正酒的时候就该想到最后肯定是轮到他来照顾尹正。

造孽啊……

尹正家里挺干净的，因此更衬的浴室里那一摊呕吐物之恶臭。

尹正回到家里来恢复了些意识，还晓得给自己洗脸漱口，可当王一博以为自己可以功成身退回家的时候，他尹正又翻到床上把自己裹了起来，也不知道是不是故意的。

王一博冷漠的权衡了一下，最终还是决定帮他收拾起了浴室。

这厢王一博正清理完擦着汗，那边就看见始作俑者啪嗒啪嗒的走过来，倚着门框看着他。

尹正本来愣着的时候也爱眨眼，所以很难判断他现在到底醉不醉。王一博转过头跟尹正大眼瞪小眼，看了半天，可以肯定这人现在依然不清醒就是了。

他站起身扶着尹正往客厅里走，尹正倒是步伐利索，除了闷不吭声好像有啥委屈的样子外，倒也没有什么地方像个醉汉。

王一博转身准备走时，尹正突然拉住王一博按在沙发上，嘟囔说要跟他谈心，而且没等对方回答就自顾自的开始讲起自己故事来。

王一博走也不是留也不是，只好硬着头皮听他说话。

这厢在絮絮叨叨的说，那边王一博听着逐渐品出不对劲来……这人说的，怎么是他跟前女友的情感经历嘞？

王一博也不喜欢想探究他人私生活，况且尹正这样醉着酒把隐私漏了个干净，等清醒了不得后悔死，心真够大的。

他试图阻止尹正继续说下去，却被对方十分严肃的回绝。以至于令王一博怀疑这人是不是根本没醉而是有意想向他传达什么。

于是他坐下来好好听了起来，如果他没记错的话，这是他们第一次认识的时候，正哥在节目里提到过的那段过往。尹正没有指名道姓，可是讲的无疑是自己的故事，没有人会这样真情实感的去表达一段受挫的感情——

他说他本身在感情上就不容易主动，一直以来面对真正喜欢的人总是会不知所措，加之性格也不有趣，所以总是留不住人。那个女孩算是最稳定最有希望的一个，她很主动也很爽朗，他们有共同的爱好在一起相处很快乐，这段幸福持续了很久，以至于让他相信这就是他的将来了。可是没想到女友突然的就离开他，只留下那句“我很喜欢你，但我还是要去找他”，这段话让曾经在一起的美好时光忽然就变成了别人的一段陪衬。

感情上的挫败，也可能导致习惯性失败，后来，他也长长短短谈过几个，却再没有能够稳定的维持过。他知道自己这性子不容易找对象，时间一长，也许是有了阴影，加之工作也忙，他也就生出了些惰性，索性就把所有问题丢给随缘，一直任由自己孤独着逃避着不管。

他边比划边看着地说道：

“对外我总是说许多漂亮话，好像对自己将来的感情很有信心，可事实上我潜意识里早就觉得自己没戏，肯定会一直一直孤独下去。”

王一博有些被这份落寞的情绪给感染到，但同时也想不明白正哥为什么要把这些隐秘的心事说给他听。

虽然对方喝醉了酒，也许就是信口说胡话，可王一博就是莫名的觉得这些可能不是宣泄的醉话，而是特地说出来给自己听的。

他皱着眉回忆，想抓住这个隐约的关键点。恍惚间，他突然想起来一件许久以前发生的，非常重要的事。

难道，尹正这是在跟他交换秘密……

2.

那是几个月前的事，那阵子王一博被几个媒体堵着问了情感方面的问题，后来阴差阳错的又被几个长辈打趣似的催了婚，本来也没觉得怎么样，没想到跟尹正私下通话的时候，这人跑来当了最后一根稻草，惹怒了王一博。

虽说王一博对尹正一向不防备，但他当时一气之下说出的话也私密到令自己都后怕——

他跟尹正坦白了自己是无性恋。

他说他从来没有对任何人动过心，而且不是因为没尝试过，而是因为尝试过而且辜负过才更加确认这一点。

所以之前人们关于情感方面的玩笑，对他来说都是没法回应的心结，他自己已经习惯了，对工作来说是反倒是好事，所以不觉得这有什么。可他仍不希望别人对他特殊看待，所以他一直掩藏的很好，没有被任何人知晓过这个秘密。

除了尹正。

他也想不通为何一直保守的秘密会这么轻易的冲口而出，毕竟他也不是小孩子了，本该有分寸的。可是，不知道为什么，跟尹正在一起，他就老有些降智的操作。

那天回到家的王一博心里烦闷着，而且还没得到对方的回应，他气的就关了机，蒙头睡觉把事情留给明天再处理。第二天醒来，王一博手机里果然堆满了尹正道歉的劝解的消息，每一条印象都不深，隐约间似乎有一条说到了也把自己秘密说给他听的傻话。

看着尹正那些过于认真的忐忑的话语，王一博心里也就通了，简练的回复对方表明自己已经没事了，也没有理会那些一板一眼的歉意和要求补偿，只说自己相信他，所以请他千万不要说出去，这事就当是结了。

后来再见面时，两人虽也有些尴尬，但是聊的起兴时，那些事也就抛诸脑后了。打之后王一博心里其实是有一点小高兴的，有人知道了自己的秘密，而且是一个自己信任的人，他仿佛心里一个关紧的地方透进了些光一样，有了不少松懈的空间。

3.

思绪回到当前，王一博正面对着一个认真的醉汉。

他一向知道正哥不傻，只是有时太重视真诚，甚至显得有些执拗了。说漏嘴是几个月前的事，王一博他自己都半天没想起来，真的值得尹正过了这么久还揭开自己的伤疤来回应吗。

王一博有些不是滋味，他看着那人低头盯着地，手指在那里有规律的搓来搓去，鼻尖突然有点酸。

他不知道自己偶尔变得孩子气和这人有没有关系。这个人比他年长很多，但是又并不如他希望表现的那样成熟稳重。

王一博有一种冲动，觉得自己应该去抱一抱他，即使对方可能会觉得差辈了，可是他现在看起来就是柔软，孤独，像个想掏出真心来给别人却小心顾虑着别人愿不愿意接的孩子。

尹正抬起头，看到王一博时，又移开眼神晃了晃，他眼眶发红，盯住王一博的肩膀仿佛那里落了什么东西，颤抖着声音开口道：

“一博……其实也没啥……你想，世上也有我这样的，能爱却总也留不住的人，这么多年，混一混也就过来了，其实就，不去想的时候也就没什么大不了的……哈哈……”

尹正絮叨着他那些陈旧的鸡汤，说着说着又抬头对王一博笑了笑，笑弯了眉眼，带着不符合年龄的稚气。可是这一笑，豆大的泪珠也顺势划过笑纹跌落在地上，只有一颗，其余的泪都在眼里含着。

鬼迷心窍一样，那晶亮的泪眼把王一博看愣住了，他只觉得身体过了电，像要梦游一样缓缓凑近那张脸，近到连尹正也露出了疑惑的表情。

只不过尹正没有想过要避开，王一博对他来说，是永远不必避开的人。

可是王一博不是他期待的王一博，王一博自己也想不到太多。他只觉得心里砰砰跳，眼里脑里浮现的，全是过往没有过的绚丽火花。他很诧异自己的冲动，因为这不合他的常理，可是这一次可能是他生命里第一次也是唯一一次的冲动，所以他来不及思索犹豫，直接俯身吻了上去。

-tbc-


End file.
